1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a defect inspection device and a substrate manufacturing system using the same. For example, the invention relates to a defect inspection device that inspects surface defects in a substrate, such as a semiconductor wafer and a liquid crystal substrate, and a substrate manufacturing system using the defect inspection device.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor wafers and liquid crystal substrates are generally manufactured by performing a photolithography process to a substrate of silicon, glass, and the like. During this photolithography process, if there is film unevenness or dust and the like sticking to a resist applied over the substrate surface, this can cause poor line-width in the pattern after etching, pinholes in the pattern, and other defects.
Accordingly, an exhaustive inspection is made to determine the existence of such defects in a manufacturing step of the substrate prior to etching. While this inspection is often performed by visual observation by an operator, discrepancies in the operator's judgment and effects of dust emanating from the operator himself in a clean room cannot be ignored, and consequently there are proposals for methods that use a defect inspection device including a determination function.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H09-61365 discloses a device including an illumination section that illuminates the surface of a specimen at an angle θ0, a first image-capturing section for capturing regular reflected light that is arranged at a position of angle θ0, a second image-capturing section for capturing diffracted light that is arranged at a perpendicular position, and a third image-capturing section for capturing scattered light that is arranged at a position of angle θ1.
In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H07-27709 discloses a device including an image-capturing section and two bundles of fibers that lead illumination light, enabling incident angles θ1 and θ2 and incident angles ψ1 and ψ2 to be set freely.